Our Strange Duet
by Hewylewis
Summary: Unbeknownst to the Beast and the enchanted objects, the cursed castle held another dark secret...a disfigured, discredited court composer out for revenge. Crossover with Phantom Of The Opera. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. BATB characters belong to Walt Disney, and Erik from POTO belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Among the servants in his castle were the court composer, Forte, and his student, Erik.

One winter's night, Erik sat at the piano, full of excitement. He had finally completed the concerto for the prince's Christmas gift. It was by far his best work ever, and he hoped it would earn the prince's favor and bring the poor unknown student to his attention. Then Forte walked in on him. He read the notes and said to Erik, "This is fantastic, my student."

"Thank you, Forte," said Erik as he handed him the sheet music. "Could you please play this for the prince? I need to get ready for when he congratulates me."

"Of course, Erik," said Forte with a smile. Then he walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

After half an hour, Erik decided to see the prince in the throne room and take credit where credit was due. Erik opened the doors and to his surprise, he saw Forte, shaking hands with the prince. "That was a delightful concerto, Maestro," said the prince.

"Thank you, your highness," said Forte smiling. "It took me two months to write the whole thing. I would say it was my masterpiece."

"And I agree with you. Congratulations."

Erik was furious. His own teacher, whom he had trusted, had betrayed him and stolen his work. When the discussion was over, Forte walked to his room, but Erik followed him. As Forte took off his coat and wig, Erik slammed the door behind him and walked slowly towards his teacher. "How could you, Forte?" he asked.

Forte rolled his eyes as if he had no idea what Erik was talking about and asked, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you thief." Erik suddenly knocked over Forte's desk. "You stole it! You stole my music, you monster!" Erik grabbed Forte by the throat and started choking the court composer. Struggling, they fell to the floor. Forte looked to his left and saw that he was close to the fireplace near the window. He quickly broke away from Erik's clutches and grabbed a steel shovel. He dug out hot embers and threw them across the right side of his student's face.

Erik screamed in pain as the skin on his face quickly burned away, leaving a huge, blistered scar. By the time he got up onto his feet, Forte was gone.

Forte quickly found the prince. "Your majesty, something terrible has happened! Young Erik has gone mad! He attacked me for no reason and tried to kill me!"

"That's a lie!" shouted Erik as he entered the room, hearing everything. "He attacked ME - look at my face! He stole the concerto I wrote for you, then did this to me!"

The prince ignored what Erik was ranting, focusing only on the scar. "How hideous!" he shouted. "Get out! Get out of my sight! Forte has been my loyal court composer for many years. I trust him completely. If he says you attacked him, I believe him." Then the prince snapped his finger and shouted, "Guards! Get this scoundrel out of my sight!"

"Don't bother, I'll leave myself," Erik said." But I warn you, your highness, one of these days your anger will get the best of you!" Erik stormed out of the room.

Out in the forest, the beautiful Enchantress sighed as she watched the scene in her magic mirror. "Such cruelty and injustice from the prince, solely because of the young composer's disfigured appearance," she said, shaking her head. "This prince needs to be taught the error of his ways."

The prince, filled with anger, slammed down into his throne. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The prince furiously got off of the throne to answer. He opened the door, and there standing in the snow was an old woman with wrinkles like an old moldy prune dressed in a dirty, holey green cloak, holding a small rose in her skeleton-like grasp. The prince, staring at the abomination, felt like he wanted to vomit. "What do you want?" he snapped rudely.

"Please, your highness, I beg for a night's shelter from the storm," she replied.

The prince averted his eyes in disgust. "We have no shelter for the likes of you. Now leave!"

"I warn you not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within." But the only response she got from the prince was the door slamming in her face. After which, she burst through the door, throwing off her cloak, revealing her true magnificent glory

The prince , seeing this, fell to his knees and shouted, "I'm truly sorry! Please forgive me!"

Erik, who was hiding in a wardrobe, watched as the enchantress waved her hands over the prince, making him grow fur, horns, fangs and claws. She had transformed the prince into some sort of monstrous beast, and handed him the rose, and a small silver mirror. Then she turned to the other residents of the castle and started transforming them into assorted objects like clocks, candelabras, and teapots.

Erik ran for his life, fearing he'd be next. He ran towards his bedroom, locked himself inside, and braced for anything. Suddenly, a strong light came from behind the door, and the enchantress burst into the room. She approached Erik and said, "I will not curse you. You have had enough punishment from your master." She then pulled out a small wall mirror out of her sleeve, and handed it to Eric.

Erik glanced through the mirror at the newly transformed Beast and watched as it destroyed everything in the West Wing, tearing up the portrait of his former self, throwing chairs, and ripping drapes. After the destruction, Erik watched as the Beast put his head into his arms and sulked. Erik glanced at the enchantress and asked, "Will he be like that forever?"

The enchantress shook her head." No. If he can learn to love another by the time the last petal falls during his twenty first year, then the spell will be broken. If not, he will be doomed to remain a beast for all time." Then the enchantress disappeared from sight.

Erik was pleased a bit. His master had finally gotten the punishment he deserved. But he wasn't pleased with the enchantress giving the beast another chance at humanity. Erik decided that if ever a girl would ever come into the beast's life, he would stop her from loving him at all costs. He would hide underneath the castle and plan out his plot to keep the beast exactly as he was. Erik would become a phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anarea Rose, thank you for submitting this chapter. **

Years passed. Erik lived in a relatively unknown part of the castle, only the servants who had been there for many years even knew about it, and they did not speak of it. It was rumored to have a curse of its own. And for that reason everyone stayed away. That was exactly what Erik had wanted. For the first months after the curse, Erik had wandered all over the castle, finding secret passages that had long been forgotten, seeing places that the servants were forbidden to even come near, and searching for ways to cause mischief. Only after he knew the castle like the back of his hand did the troubles begin. It was only small things at first. Eerie music that filled every room and seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, a low laugh that followed the servants when they went down a dark hallway, shadows that moved when the wind wasn't blowing. This terrified the servants and the prince himself. They couldn't explain it. All they knew was that something was in the castle with them and it frightened them. All the while, Erik lived in the forgotten part of the North Wing and wrote. Every evening, when the shadows deepened and the wind moaned, if one listened hard enough, they would hear music. His music. The music of the night.

Erik sat in front of his organ, playing his newest masterpiece. His long fingers flowed over the keys as a rich, simple melody filled the room. Erik's thoughts flowed much like his piece, thinking to the past when the spell was cast and to the seemingly impossible idea that a woman would ever come to this dark and dreary place. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound, so faint that you could hardly hear it, yet at the same time throbbing like the very blood inside the veins. It was coming from the far corner of the room, on the table beside his bed. It was the mirror. The Enchantress' gift. The mirror always hummed faintly and Erik was always aware of its presence. But sometimes, when anything strange or out of the ordinary happened, it took on the throbbing that one could feel. As it did now.

"The mirror hasn't hummed like that since the merchant stopped by. And that was ten years ago. Could it be the girl that both I and the master are waiting for?"

Erik rose from his seat, walked to where the mirror was, lifted it, and gazed into it. In it he saw the front door open. Erik held his breath in anticipation. A man, older, balding, and dripping wet cautiously stepped inside. Erik sighed.

"I guess that was too much to hope for. Still, let us see if the monster is capable of showing any kindness."

As Erik continued to watch, two servants approached the man. Erik recognized Lumiere, the dashing servant who had been turned into a candelabra, as he ushered the man into the Master's sitting room. He smiled in amusement as Cogsworth, the clock, tried in vain to stop them. He saw the man sit down in the big chair in front of the fire. A cart carrying a teapot arrived and gave the man a cup of hot tea. Just as the man was about to take a sip the doors flew open, the fire went out, and a roar terrifying the man and the servants filled the room. Erik knew what was going to happen next. He could only watch as the man backed away from the Beast. The man tried to explain that he only needed a place to stay for the night, but the Beast refused to listen. He grabbed the man by his collar and began to drag him from the room. The Beasts' voice rang out in fury, "I'll give you a place to stay," just before the mirror's image faded to black. Erik placed the mirror back on the table, shaking his head, and went back his music.

"You'll never learn, will you Master."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the wait, had writer's block. Enjoy. **

Belle slowly opened one of the large doors that led into the castle. The faint creek of the door echoed through the endless hallways. She slowly entered, taking cautious steps as she did so. "Hello," she said as she wandered towards the stairs. They looked like they went on forever. "Papa?" she asked as she climbed up the flight. Up and onward she would repeat the question. Suddenly, she heard a small creak coming from one of the doors in the hallway. She walked towards the door, opened it more slightly, and walked inside. She then caught sight of a small light ascending the stairs. "Wait, I'm looking for my father1" She then ran up the stairs hoping this mysterious lantern holder would help her. Alas, when she made it to the top, no one was there. "That's funny." She took one step forward, looking into the dark shadows of the tower room. "Is anyone here?"

Then, a low and raspy voice answered, "Belle?"

Belle's heart filled with joy at the sound of the voice, for she knew that it was her lost father. "Papa!" She grabbed a torch that was hanging on one of the walls and ran towards a wooden door with small bars down by the bottom. She saw her father's large, chubby arm reach out to her. She took it in her hand and put it to her cheek

"How did you find me?" he asked, followed by a low cough.

Belle felt that her father's hand was extremely cold. "Oh, your hands are like ice. I have to get you out of there."

Her father looked upset. "Belle," he said. "I want you to leave this place."

"Who did this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go, now!"

"I won't leave you!" Suddenly, Belle felt a tight grip on her left shoulder as she was jerked away from the sight of her father by a mysterious figure. She was pulled off-balance and dropped the torch.

"What are you doing here?" boomed the voice of the figure.

"Run, Belle!" shouted Belle's father.

"Who's there?" asked Belle. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," answered the figure.

"I've come for my father. Please let him go. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

Then as the figure began to walk away, Belle resorted to her last plea. "Wait, take me instead."

"You," said the figure sarcastically. Then he stood silent until he asked, "You would take his place?"

"Belle, no!" shouted her father. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?" asked Belle

"Yes," said the figure. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle took a long pause at the figure's request until she said, "Come into the light." Then from out of the shadows came the large foot of a wolf. Followed by the large body of a bear. Then there emerged the body of a monstrous beast. She gasped at the sight and held on to her father's hand.

"No, Belle!" said her father. "I won't let you do this!"

Then Belle cautiously approached the beast and said, "You have my word."

"Done!" said the beast with a loud thunderous echo.

Belle collapsed to the floor as she heard the mechanics of the door being unlocked. She felt her father's arms around her.

"No Belle," he said. "Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life." Then he was grabbed by the beast's great arm and dragged out of the room kicking and screaming.

Belle ran to the window inside the cell. She looked out the window in horror as her father was shoved into a palanquin by the beast. Quickly, it lifted its legs and walked towards the village like a spider. Belle's heart shattered, for she knew that she would never see her loving father ever again. Just then, the enormous shadow of the beast engulfed her. She turned around to face it and said, "You didn't even let me say goodbye. Now I'll never see him again."

The beast said to her, "I'll show you to your room."

"My room, but I…"

"You want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Then as quick as a candle being blown out, belle's image disappeared from Erik's mirror. He stood in silent for a long time until he quietly said, "She's here at last."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter submitted by Anrea Rose **

Belle lay on her bed, sobbing. " That monster, that _BEAST_!" she spat out in fury.

The wardrobe tried to be comforting. "Now Dearie, the Master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't WANT to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching the whole scene. Two someone's actually. The Beast watched, his heart dying with every word she said. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never she me as anything but a monster."

Erik laughed with glee. "Well my dear, it seems as though we will get along splendidly."

Erik looked at the mirror. Belle lay on the bed, asleep. Erik decided to pay a visit to her.

He stole through the castle like a thief after a prized diamond. Staying in the shadows, he passed many a servant who performed their duties with a little more gusto than usual. He often heard exclamations of: "She's here! The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!"

"Fools," Erik said under his breath. "Just you wait. You'll find that this girl may not be all that you hoped for."

Erik finally reached his destination. He crept into Belle's room and looked around. It was the best guestroom in the castle, often housing Kings from close countries back before the spell was cast.

_"Oh, Master, Master, Master," Even his thoughts couldn't hide the sarcasm. "You sycophantic suck-up. Do you really think that if you give her this room that she will fall in love with you?" He walked to the bed and looked at his prey. Erik drew in a sharp breath. _

Even his thoughts couldn't hide the sarcasm. He walked to the bed and looked at his prey. Erik drew in a sharp breath.

The mirror didn't do her justice. She was not just beautiful. She was exquisite. Her face was oval shaped and framed by locks of brown hair. She had a petite figure and was dressed in blue, an odd color in those days. Erik had only seen the prince wear it. On him, it had seemed gaudy. On her, it was breathtaking.

Erik stood there for several minutes just watching her sleep. His hand drifted towards her face. Just as his fingertips were about to brush her skin, she stirred. Erik moved from were he was to stand behind the bed, among the shadows. He then waited for her to wake up.

_Belle ran down a long corridor, with only a few torches placed here and there to light the way. Something was edging her on, a feeling that something or someone needed her. As she ran on the felling of urgency only got stronger. At last, she reached the end. Belle found herself facing two doors. She stood there, undecided about which one to choose; when suddenly from behind one of the doors came a moan. It's sound was so agonizing that Belle thought her heart would break. She went to the door and just as her hand reached out for the door handle; form behind the other door came the sound of music. Belle stopped. That music. It was so beautiful. As its sweet tones began to penetrate her senses, she found that she was being drawn towards the door from which the music was coming. Again from the other door came the moan. Belle tried to fight. _

_"No! I cannot. Someone is hurting. I must go to them!" She thought desperately. The music's hold only seemed to tighten around her as she fought. The door slowly opened and all Belle could see as she entered was darkness. As the door slowly closed, another moan filled her senses, and as she reached for the door, the moan became one that was cried out in unison. _

_"NO!" _

Belle jerked awake, her heart pounding. _"I'm not alone. Someone's here." _She thought, panic rising up so fast, she thought it would choke her. She glanced over to the wall and screamed, though the scream that she meant to come out sounded more like a whimper than anything else.

On the wall was the shadow of a man. She pressed herself as far back on the bed as she could. Then he spoke. "Do not be afraid of me." His voice was slightly deep and husky, with undertones of melancholy.

It reminded Belle of a description she had read in one of her books, though she couldn't remember which one. "Who are you? What do you what?" she asked, her attempts to hide the fear in her voice unsuccessful.

"You may call me the Phantom of the Opera."

"What! Why? There is no opera here."

"Ah, but there is, my dear. It is the opera I like to call "Life.""

"I don't understand."

"Come with me."

It was a simple command, yet so demanding. Belle felt compelled to obey. "Before I go with you, you must show me your face."

"Why?" The voice became harsh.

"I want to see if I can trust you."

"You think you can tell whether or not you can trust me by looking at my face?"

"Yes."

Erik sighed. _"Well, she's going to see what I look like eventually."_ Part of him thought.

_"No!" screamed the other half. "Don't do it! She may refuse to go with you." _

_"Well, if she does I can knock her out and take her anyway." _He thought, as he stepped out into the light.

Belle studied him for a moment, hardly believing what she was seeing. He looked just like he came out of a storybook. He wore a black cape, with a tuxedo underneath. But it was his face that intrigued her. He wore a mask that covered half of his face. His eyes were hidden in shadow. Belle sighed. _"If only I could see his eyes."_ She thought.

"Are you satisfied?" His voice broke her thoughts.

Belle didn't answer.

"Come with me." Erik said.

This time Belle reached out and took the hand that was offered her. Erik led her to the fireplace. He waved his hand in front of it. The back wall of the fireplace disappeared. Erik walked through the entrance and extended his hand back to Belle, who had let go in amazement. Cautiously, she took his and allowed herself to be lead down a hall ablaze with torches. At the end of it lay the Lake. No one else in the castle knew about the Lake, not even the Prince.

Erik led Belle to a boat with lanterns, the only light in the dark cavern. They traveled across the lake in silence. Belle's mind was racing.

_"Who is this man? What does he want from me? Why is he bringing me here? Will he hurt me? What will happen to…" _

Belle's thoughts were interrupted as the boat hit the sand on the other side. She looked up and found herself in Erik's lair. There were candles all around, filling the air with their smoky incense. An organ sat in the center of the space with piles of scores and scribblings resting anyplace they would fit. Off to the right, partially obscured by red curtains was what Belle guessed to be the bedroom, though the bed was most peculiar in the fact that it was round and on the front was a huge eagle. Before Belle could take in anymore, Erik spoke. "Come."

He held out his hand. Belle allowed him to lead her over to a chair. Once she was settled, he busied himself with straightening some of the endless piles of music. Belle rested her cheek in her hand and closed her eyes, weary for the moment.

_"That dream. What did it mean?" _

She pondered over it for a few minutes and then became acutely aware that someone was very close to her. She opened her eyes and started, for Erik was right there kneeling in front of her, his face merely inches from hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"Listen to me." Erik said. "The Beast is out to harm you. If you anger him too much he will kill you. Stay away from him. He will only bring you pain."

Belle listened breathlessly to what he was telling her.

_"Can it be true?" She remembered the tantrum he threw when she refused to come to dinner. But at the same time she remembered the faint notes of sorrow in his voice when she was pleading for her father and he replied, "There is nothing you can do." She closed her eyes. _

_"It is too much." _

Suddenly, she heard music start to play. It was the same music from her dream. She struggled to open her eyes, but it was too difficult. Weariness crept over her again and she struggled to stay awake. She was fighting, fighting so hard. Failing…as the music swelled to an aweing crescendo and then crashed down on her like a giant wave. She struggled against it, but it dragged her under and held her there in its powerful grasp. It was over. She could not win. The music hit her hard, bashing her body with its deadly force. It was too much. She opened her mouth to scream…

And found herself back in her room. Her breaths came in rugged gasps. Her heart pounded wildly. She looked around the room with terror-stricken eyes. There was nothing there. She closed her eyes and took a few shuddering breaths.

_"It was all a dream. That must be it. The man, the boat, the Lake, none of it was real." _

She opened her eyes again. Her stomach growled angrily. Maybe she could find the kitchen and get something to eat. She rose from her bed and tiptoed quietly to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Chapter submitted by Rory4 **

All was silent as Belle tried to find her way to the kitchen. The light from the torches cast an eerie light upon her as she tiptoed down the plush carpeted stairs, and her shadow followed her progress along the wall. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, for a moment she wasn't sure which way to go. She finally followed the sound of voices until she reached her desired destination.

Being greeted by living household objects didn't faze her this time, and when a clock that introduced himself as Cogsworth approached her, she knelt down to shake hands with him, only to be stopped by a flaming candle by the name of Lumiere. Belle wanted to laugh at the exchange between the two males, whom obviously considered themselves in competition with one another.

"Please, if there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable…" Cogsworth was saying while trying to shake off a burn from an annoyed Lumiere.

Belle's stomach growled. "Well, I _am_ a little hungry."

Finally the candle released her hand and Belle stood up as the kind Mrs. Potts took charge. "You are? Hear that? She's hungry! Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china…"

What followed was something Belle would never in her life forget; it was like being inside one of her books. A dream come true in a nightmarish reality. She would _never_ see her father again, and though the thought of that made her feel sick inside, she would be able to live out the rest of forever, however long that was, in an enchanted castle. She was finally far from that poor provincial town she'd been so longing to escape.

The seemingly never ending parade of hors d'oeuvres quickly filled Belle up, and the cheerful musical entertainment dispelled the last remains of the haunting and hypnotizing music from her dream. Soon, she was back to her old head-up-in-the-clouds self, and ready for an adventure. She wanted to see more of her new home.

Cogsworth yawned and looked down at his own face. "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time! Now its off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle!"

Cogsworth blanched. "Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?"

Belle was about to reply, when the clock looked at Lumiere accusingly. "It was you, wasn't it!"

The two began to wrestle and Belle _just _stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Did this happen all the time? "I, um, figured it out for myself."

The two stopped fighting and looked at her simultaneously. "I'd like to look around, if that's all right."

As Lumiere disconcertedly adjusted his wax nose, he perked up at her words. "Oh! Would you like a tour?"

Belle noticed the way Cogsworth instantly objected, and decided to butter up to the wet blanket. "Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know _everything_ there is to know about the castle."

It worked. Cogsworth puffed out his chest as he said, "Well, actually, ah yes, I do!"

Not an hour later, Belle was bored out of her mind. They were walking past the knight's armor right now, and as she half listened to Cogsworth drone on about the architecture of the castle, a strange feeling came over her. A shiver went down her spine and she looked behind her. It felt like she was being watched. But, no one was there. She closed her eyes and took in a deep, shuddering breath. And when she opened them, she was in front of a dark stairwell. Naturally curious, she began to climb it, only to be stopped by her two tour guides.

"What's up there?"

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Cogsworth nudged Lumiere in the middle, prompting him to begin nodding along with him.

Belle's brown eyes lit up. "Oh, so _that's_ the West Wing."

At the obvious intention in her voice, Lumiere looked at Cogsworth scathingly. "Nice going."

"I wonder what he's hiding up there…" As she said the words, Belle again attempted to go up the stairs.

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…"

"Maybe later."

Cogsworth jumped to again block her way, and said in desperation, "The gardens? Or the library, perhaps?"

Mention of a library had Belle completely distracted for a moment. "You have a library?"

"Oh, yes! Indeed!"

"With books!" Lumiere put in.

Cogsworth went along with him. "Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!" The two kept going back and forth like this as Belle began to follow them, with every intention of checking out the library. But, then the music came. It permeated the air like a sweet scent. Enveloping her, enthralling her. She had no choice; she _had_ to follow it.

Her earlier excitement began to fade as she entered a dark hallway. On one wall, she stopped to looked in a shattered mirror, every shred of glass reflecting her concerned look. What had happened here? Turning away from the disturbing feeling it all gave her, Belle continued on down the hall, and soon came to a rather foreboding closed door. If her curiosity and the music hadn't completely taken control of her senses, she may have turned around. But, she didn't. Instead, she grabbed onto the gargoyle shaped handles, and pulled on the door with all her might. It opened with a ghostly groan.

As she walked inside, she had to push aside cobwebs as she tried to take in all of her surroundings. She just managed to catch a small table before it crashed to the floor. As she was studying a destroyed piece of furniture, something brushed past her, and a cold wind made the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end. She gasped and whipped around to see who it was. And then she saw it.

It was hard to make out at first, as it was torn to bits like many of the things in the room. But, when she lifted up a few of the shredded portrait pieces, a face became visible. It was the face of a very austere, yet handsome looking young man. The music in her head became louder, and a hand came down on her shoulder. Belle barely stifled her scream.

"That's the prince," said a familiar voice, low and husky with undertones of melancholy.

"T-The prince?" She asked, her voice shaky. This was a dream, that was all, she assured herself. _That was all._

"Yes, the ruler of this castle. He was a horrible, unfeeling man. This room, it was his. The portrait, his most prized possession. The man was very narcissistic."

Belle swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. "What happened to him?"

Erik shook his head. "It matters not. You need to get out of here, if the beast catches you, he will kill you."

He put an arm around her shoulders, as if to guide her from the room. He smirked when Belle froze. She had spotted the rose. It was time.

The music in Belle's head picked up in rhythm as she walked over to the glowing rose, her eyes transfixed. But, the melody had nothing to do with the new spell she was under. She'd never before seen anything like the enchanted flower in her life, and it's magic drew her to it. As she lifted up the bell jar, and was about to reach out to touch the magical plant, it was slammed down again and a thunderous growl broke through the music. It was the beast.

He'd been out on the balcony brooding into the darkness, when it had happened. A voice, an eerie voice from a mysterious source, had filled his mind.

_"She's in the West Wing. Near the rose."_ The way it was whispered, it was almost as the words were a part of his own thoughts. Not taking the time to discern whom the voice had come from, since he all ready had a hunch, Beast took action. A raging fury swept straight through his blood stream. He'd told her it was forbidden to venture into the West Wing. If she touched that flower, all would be lost.

Belle was no longer in a trance. She was alert and fully aware of her surroundings. And she had never before been so scared.

"What are you doing here?"

Belle flinched at Beast's shout, and backed away from him. "I'm sorry…"

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm…"

His blue eyes flashed. "Do you realize what you could have done?"

When he began to thrash at the furniture, Belle was no longer scared. She was terrified. The Phantom had been right; he would kill her. "Please, stop! No!"

Not hearing her or merely not caring, Beast continued to knock things around. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Belle needed no second prompting; she fled from the room.

When the young woman dashed past an anxious Lumiere and Cogsworth, their anxiety turned into confusion. She had her cloak around her shoulders, and frightened anger in her eyes. What was going on?

"W-Where are you going?" Lumiere stuttered.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Promises be damned, Belle refused to live the rest of her life in utter misery. Especially with _that_ brute.

Cogsworth's words were filled with real fear. "Oh no, wait, please wait!"

When the door slammed behind her, all they could do was bow their heads in sadness.

From the rooftop, Erik watched Belle's hurried retreat. It was too bad he'd had to loose something so beautiful, but his greater purpose was more important. He had to keep his vow to chase away any chances his master had at redemption. He had to make sure that the man that had helped to ruin his entire life paid for his actions, and paid for them with his humanity. He let a cackling laugh out into the cold night air. Mission completed. The girl would never be coming back.

Minutes after Belle's departure, Beast came flying down the stairs. Now that he was calmer, he had to apologize. He realized that he'd probably destroyed his chances with her, but he had to at least _try._ One look at his two servants told him all he needed to know.

"Where is she?"

He had to get her back.

As Belle rode into the night, it began to snow. She hardly noticed. Her only thought was that she had to get away. Despite the snow and the risk to Phillipe, whom could easily fall and break a leg, Belle urged the horse to go faster. They rode as if demons were chasing after them.

The wolves came out of nowhere.

Belle gasped and turned the scared horse in the opposite direction. She could hear the snarling and snapping right behind them. Not noticing the frozen pond in time, Belle couldn't stop Phillipe from running out onto it. Within seconds, their weight broke the ice and they fell into the freezing water. Before anything serious happened, however, Phillipe got them back onto land, and was off like a shot once again. He made it into a clearing before the wolves surrounded them. As Phillipe reared back, Belle was thrown from the horse. Just as one wolf clamped it's teeth down onto her cloak, and she thought all was lost, another one about to lunge for her head was stopped in mid-air.

Beast made eye contact with the smaller creature and let out a roar louder than any clap of thunder. Belle was swamped with relief. He was here, he was going to rescue her. She wasn't going to die. She dashed over to Phillipe and looked on in horror as the wolves jumped the beast from every angle.

Within a few minutes, it was over. And then there was the beast, standing there, looking at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't identify. It almost looked like relief. When he fell to the ground in pain, she turned away. This was her chance to escape, to get away. There was nothing she could do for him, she tried to convince herself. But, it wasn't working. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him here like this.

Belle rushed over to her captor's side, and Phillipe helped her get him onto his back. And then they walked back to the castle in utter silence.

Mrs. Potts had a concerned look on her rosily plump face as Belle poured hot water from her into a bowl. After the young girl had brought their injured master back, they had all been worried about him. They'd never seen him with wounds on his flesh before, and it was a very sobering sight. And they knew the reason he had been injured, which was also very sobering in itself. They'd almost lost their chance at becoming human again.

Beast was busy licking his wounds when he saw her come towards him with the rag. He automatically pulled away from her and growled. She wasn't getting near him, oh no. She would only make it hurt worse by trying to help. When Belle was finally able to get to his arm, he let out a roar. The objects that had only been cowering away from the scene moments before, now dashed away into hiding.

"That hurts!" He yelled into her face.

She yelled right back into his, at the end of her tether. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Beast forgot the fact that he should be apologizing for his earlier behavior. "Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

The beast paused at that. _Touché,_ she had a point. But, he wasn't giving up. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!"

He raised his hand to make another point, but realized he didn't have one. He bowed his head and pouted as the objects once again emerged. It was safe; Belle had conquered his ferocious temper.

"Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Beast let out a grunt as the rag was applied, but gritted his teeth against any further protest.

Belle tucked her hair behind her ear. Her next words came out tenderly. "By the way, thank-you, for saving my life."

Beast looked at her in surprise, and then said just as tenderly, "You're welcome."

As Belle continued to clean her captor's wounds by the fire, she thought back to the Phantom. Should she mention him to the beast? She opened her mouth to do just that, wanting to hear that she wasn't crazy after all, that there really was a figure lurking around in the castle dressed in a dark cloak and wearing a mask, but decided against it. He had to have been a figment of her imagination. Something her mind had conjured up in her fear. After all, there was no sign of him now.

But, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was busy with other projects. Also this chapter was co-written by Rory4.**

Sometimes Belle forgot she was a prisoner in this Enchanted Castle. It was hard to feel that way, when it felt like she was surrounded by family everywhere she turned. Even her captor himself was starting to feel like family. Or more than family, if she were to be truly honest with herself. The Beast stirred so many things in her at once, sometimes she didn't know which emotion to run with. Was it wrong to be so happy, when there were still so many things wrong in her world? When she and her father had been separated forever? When he was all alone, and they had been all each other had for so long? Was it wrong to be happy, even when the threat of a distant nightmare in the guise of a masked man loomed over her head?

As Belle lay in her bed, fast asleep, she heard a low melody begin to play. It sounded as if someone was playing a beautiful but foreboding organ. she slowly came awake, and even as adrenaline began to course through her veins as she began to recognize the music through the fog of sleep that surrounded her, she was pushing back the covers and stepping out of bed. Then, she heard a low voice singing to her. It was a familiar voice, one she had not heard in days. It was singing:

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me, angel of music_

The voice frightened her, but at the same time it sent a thrill through her body. That voice. Oh, that voice was almost like a smooth lullaby, soothing her into a state where her body was no longer hers to control. Where her every step brought her closer to the masked stranger who was calling her to him. She soon found herself in front of the fireplace. She stood her ground as she saw the back of the wall disappear, revealing stairs leading down, lit with torches. _'I don't want to do this,'_ she heard herself think in the back of her mind. But at the same time, it was almost becoming obsession that she follow those stairs as quickly as possible straight to her Phantom. The organ music that filled her mind suddenly became louder and louder. Yet, she still followed it down the stairs. Belle began to sing words to a song that she had not been taught, but knew by heart.

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

Erik watched the lonely girl wonder down the stairs through his magic mirror. He was more enticed with her beauty as ever. And then, he himself began to sing:

_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_

Belle looked around for a figure that belonged to the voice that suddenly joined hers, but there was no one there. She felt as if she were in a limbo between reality and fantasy. Was this all real? Her next words strangely sounded if she were trying to talk to her mysterious admirer. A part of her mind was terrified of this fact, another strangely intrigued.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

Suddenly, she heard him answer.

_It's me they hear_

Belle heard her voice combine with the phantom's.

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_

Eric joined her in unison.

_The phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind_

Belle began to feel as if she were not the only one that solely possessed her body. The singing continued, almost as if the two were having a conversation.

_He's there,  
The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom of the opera_

Then, Belle stepped onto the boat which waited for her at the end of the hallway. It then began to move all by itself through the torch filled canal. She was now used to objects moving about of their own accord by now, living in an enchanted castle as she did, but this didn't seem the same at all. Soon, she arrived at the lair of the Phantom. As she landed at the shore, she began to remember everything that had happened all those nights ago. She was now convinced that all this was not a dream. Erik was waiting for her and extended his hand to help her out of the boat. She didn't _want_ to take his hand, even though he had never posed a threat to her. It was the air of foreboding that surrounded him, that made her hesitate. But, in the end she took Erick's hand. And then she was standing before the phantom of her dreams, or nightmares, she didn't quite know which, looking up into his masked face.

"So Belle," Erik said to her. "We meet again. You still look as radiant as the night you first stepped into my lair. I see you've ignored my warnings and are still living... up there."

Belle's chin lifted an inch. "I'm not so sure, monsieur, if the true threat is up there. Are you?"

"Of course I am. The beast likes to play with his food before he eats it. All predators do." He scowled.

"Maybe the same can be said of you. Why did you bring me here?" She could feel her hackles rise at the insult to Beast.

Erik looked deep into her eyes. "I wanted to look at you again; it has been so long since I have. You fill my heart with much joy." He then looked away at his music scribblings. "Has he tried to hurt you ever since?"

An image of the Beast throwing her in the dungeon flashed through Belle's mind. "No, in fact, he's now saved my life twice."

Eric raised his brow. "How so?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"It all happened because of a pipe organ by the name of Forte."

Erik's eyes suddenly widened. Had Belle just mentioned the name of the man who had stolen his music all those years ago, the man who gave him the scar that his mask hides, the man that had ruined his life? "Forte? Where is he!?"

Belle blinked at the Phantom's rise in tone. "Did you know him?"

"Let's just say...we were acquaintances. Now I'll ask you again... where is he?"

"Well, he's...dead."

Erik's blood suddenly began to boil at those words. The beast had now ruined his chance at revenge wit the man that had helped create him. "NOOOO!" Quickly, he spun around and smacked Belle clear in the face. He then knocked over his music scribblings and the desk on which they lay about

Belle fell to the ground in sheer shock, and as she watched the Phantom destroy his lair bit by bit, her hand slowly came up to her stinging cheek. There was no sense of foreboding anymore. Now there was sheer certainly that this strange man was a true living nightmare. And that meant she was in danger. She had to get away from here, quickly, before he turned his attentions back to her.

Suddenly, Erik stopped. He stood silent for a few moments before slumping to the floor, covering his face with his hands. "Forgive me, Belle. It is not you I am angry with. I did not mean to cause you harm" This did not sound like him. He sounded... sad.

Belle's steps slowed. She did not turn to look back at the man with the heady sadness in his voice, but she did listen to him.

"If you only knew what my life has been like. All alone... down here in the darkness."

Belle suddenly turned to the Phantom. "And who put you here, down in the darkness? Was it not of your own choosing that you've remained here?"

Erik slowly looked up at her. "Please... stay with me... here."

What nearly shocked Belle was that she considered it. She really considered staying down here in this dark lair lit by hundreds of candles, and comfort the forlorn man in the mask out of his loneliness. Her eyes met his, and a jolt of electricity swam through her body. But, this was all wrong, her mind reminded her through her sudden almost trance-like state. _'This man is angry and dangerous. Almost like the Beast was when you first met him.'_ She then spoke. "Darkness is not where I belong. Stay away from me."

Erik then stood up and slowly walked to her. He then began to sing:

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away, from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes,  
And surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let you spirit start to soar  
And you'll live, as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

And with that, Belle again began to flee from the lair and disappeared into the darkness.

Erik was heartbroken. He would be forever lonely in his lair, never to love the girl he had come to admire in the castle. No! He wouldn't have it! He went back to his desk, picked it up, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write a letter. "Now the haunting will truly begin..."

--------------------

The Beast sat in his chair in front of the fireplace. He was feeling a little comfort at the fact that he and Belle were getting along well. Whenever she granted him another smile, he felt as if he could one day become a man again, a changed man. Suddenly, something softly landed in his lap. He looked to see that it was an envelope. His brown fur rowed as he picked up the envelope to inspect it. When he turned it around, his heart stopped beating for a full second. He saw that the seal that was on the front was in the shape... of a skull. He immediately knew that things in the castle were not as safe as they had all thought it now was. He gulped as he used his claw to tear it off, never to see the horrible thing again. He then took out the letter. It read:

_**Beast,**_

_**The night the enchantress came to the castle and transformed you was the greatest joy in my entire life. But she forgot to mention that there was also another curse placed upon you... me. All these years I have been silent, but now my hauntings will truly begin. For if you do not release Belle within three days time, there will be severe consequences. You have been warned**_

_**-The Phantom**_

Beast's blood ran cold at the words on the page. All he saw was that Belle was in trouble once again, and by an enemy he had never been face to face with. He suddenly leapt to his feet and threw the letter into the flames, where they devoured the paper greedily. "ENOUGH!" He shouted into the empty room. "Come out here and face me instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward!"

Suddenly, the fireplace erupted huge green flames, as the sound of a large and terrifying organ was heard. A maniacal laughter was heard throughout the room.

The Beast, for the first time in years... was terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by LilyPeters1540**

Belle ran down the corridors of the underground labyrinth, but suddenly stopped. Her mind was still thinking about the sad phantom. Belle laid against the wall putting her hand on her heart...how can she choose? His haunting but strangely soothing voice was still in her head. But she had to ignore it. After all, he hurt her. Belle began to cry...what was she to do?

And then, she heard it again. His soothing voice singing,

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

She put her hands on her ears...she had to tell the beast...he was going to hurt her...she had to tell someone...ANYONE! Quickly, she ran up the stairs as soon as the boat hit the shore. She reached the fireplace and slammed the door shut. She saw the bedroom dorr and ran towards it, but stopped again. She turned around, and there they were. On her nightstand, were three red roses tied together with a black ribbon. Slowly, she walked towards them, for they were beautiful. She picked them up and held them to her cheek. She then noticed the note.

_Belle,_

_I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. I was angry. Please forgive me. I am only here to protect you. If HE tries to hurt you again, you know how to find me._

_-POTO_

_PS, But you may call me Erik_

Belle let the note fall...she began to cry and fell to the ground...who was she to choose? She made up her mind. She cared about the beast, but promised never to tell him about the phantom. Or was it Erik now? She was absolutely torn...she couldn't figure it out.

--------------------

Erik watched her through his mirror. He felt a great warmth in his heart, and smiled. "It's all a matter of time now. The beast doesn't care about you... But I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by LilyPeters1540**

Two days had passed. Belle still never told the Beast about Erik. Every morning, she awoke to three roses next to her bed, a sure symbol of his love. She tried as hard as she could to stay away from the beast shut in her library...getting deeper and deeper depressed. But sometimes, she would see shadows running about, but there was no one else but her in the library.

--------------------

One late night she went into her room and broke down crying. Suddenly, she heard the door creak open. She quickly turned to see the Beast. She stood up...turning and wiping her eyes..."Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to uh... ask you something," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Belle sniffed.

"I'm thinking of... throwing a ball tomorrow night, a masquerade ball. Um... I was wondering if... you'd like to come?"

Belle smiled weakly. "I'd love to..."

Beast smiled and began to leave the room. "See you tomorrow night." He then closed the door.

Belle then got up and walked over to the fireplace. _'What do I do?' _she thought. _'Erik won't leave me alone, and he's starting to frighten me. But if I tell the Beast, I'll be betraying him.' _Belle then took a deep breath. _'I'll just have to forget about him. But...oh he'll be so sad... I'll have to talk to him... before I do.' _She then took the roses and threw them into the fireplace. Belle watched as they quickly caught flame and burned into ashes. A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Belle had to do something...she wiped her last tear away and slowly moved away the fireplace walking down the staircase. She slowly walked down the steps so she wouldn't be heard and got into the boat even quieter. She then began to sing as she floated down the canal,

I remember  
there was mist . . .  
swirling mist  
upon a vast, glassy lake . . .

There were candles  
all around  
and on the lake there  
was a boat,  
and in the boat  
there was a man . . .

Who was that shape  
in the shadows?  
Whose is the face  
in the mask?

Belle suddenly hit the shore of the lair. There, in front of his organ, she saw Erik. But he was different. He wasn't wearing his cape, his gloves were not on his hands, and his coat was open with his white shirt underneath halfway unbuttoned. Slowly, Belle stepped off the boat.

He turned and saw her, then twisted back to his organ. "Oh," he said. "Hello Belle. What a surprise."

Belle blinked nervously messing with her fingers..."Erik, there is something I must tell you..."

Erik was just sitting there, adjusting his music score piles, uninterested. "Yes?"

She stood up straight trying hard to not cry. "Erik, I can't see you anymore." She swallowed her tears.

Suddenly Erik stopped. "Oh? And why is that? Did the Beast find out about me? Threatened to kill you if you saw me again? Ha! Typical of him."

Belle looked away trying so hard to hold back her tears. "No. I made the decision myself...I am frightened of you."

Erik chuckled. "Oh, you think I'm a ghost? No... I'm as human as you are. Feel better?"

"I just cannot see you anymore!!" Belle looked him square in the eye, but turned away and started walking out of the lair.

"Leaving so soon? You just arrived."

"I can't bare it anymore. Just stay away from me plain and simple!" Belle slowly got into the boat but his voice quickly caught her.

"It's just as I have feared. The Beast has brainwashed you. Don't be alarmed, he does that to everyone he meets. Making them believe he's an innocent soul and that I'm a monster. You don't have to worry about that anymore. You can stay with me, so he won't do it again."

Belle turned frustratingly. "You're not listening! I can NO LONGER see you!"

Erik chuckled. "Of course you can, I'm right in front of you. Silly girl."

Belle gritted her teeth as she marched to him. "No more humor...I'll make you listen!" She then struck out her hand and pulled off his mask with swift force. Belle gasped at what she saw. It was a quick glimpse, but it was horrible.

Erik Quickly shot out of his chair, covered his scar with his hand, and shoved Belle onto the ground with much anger.

Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!  
You little demon -  
is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you!  
You little Iying  
Delilah!  
You little viper!  
now you cannot ever be free!

Damn you . . .  
Curse you . . .

Belle gasped and tried to get away But then she heard Erik continue.

Stranger  
than you dreamt it -  
can you even  
dare to look  
or bear to  
think of me:  
this loathsome  
gargoyle, who  
burns in hell, but secretly  
yearns for heaven,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .

But, Belle . . .

Fear can  
Turn to love - you'll  
learn to see, to  
find the man  
behind the  
monster: this . . .  
repulsive  
carcass, who  
seems a beast, but secretly  
dreams of beauty,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .  
Oh, Belle . . .

She still held the mask in her hands...slowly she gave it up to him.

Erik took the mask in his free hand and just held onto it. He looked at Belle with much sadness in his heart. "Now do you understand?..."

Belle nodded nervously. "Yes...yes I do."

"Why are you leaving me? Have I not shown you any kindness, any friendship...any love?"

"You frighten me with your intensions...I don't know who to choose. I care for the Beast as well." Belle looked away and smiled brightly at his name.

"He's lying to you. How can you believe him when you've seen what he's done to me? I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to protect you." Erik then slowly put the mask back onto his face.

Belle took pity on poor Erik. "I'm sorry Erik, I must go." She put her hands on his cheeks and began to sing,

Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you.

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!

Erik lowered his head, no longer staring at Belle.

Belle gave one last look at Erik and walked to the boat, wiping her eyes...the Beast should be worried by now. Slowly the boat sailed out of Erik's lair.

--------------------

A few minutes later, Erik got up and turned to his magic mirror. "Show me the beast." Immediately, the beast's image flashed onto the mirror. "How dare you! You banish me from your castle, you take sides with Forte, and killed him when it should've been me. And now, you brainwash an innocent girl just so you can be human again."

Belle's image appeared in the mirror she was talking rapidly to the Beast who looked back with concern.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "What are you telling him?"

Eric listened in closer as Belle's voice could be heard, "He's there, Beast. I am not lying! He's terrifying me! He is so persistent...it's just I'm afraid he won't let me go..."

The Beast held Belle in his arms. "Don't worry, he won't harm you..." He snarled. "Not as long as I'm alive." Then, the image faded away from the mirror.

Erik lowered his brows in anger. "Traitor!" He then walked away from the mirror, towards his closet. "I think I shall attend this masquerade ball. I think it shall be a night no one will forget."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by LilyPeters1540**

The night of the masquerade ball had come, and everyone was there. Belle was still in her room fixing her dress with the wardrobes help. "Gold is the color for you my dear!" said the Wardrobe.

Belle twirled around in the wonderful dress, admiring every bit of it. "Oh thank you so much!" Belle smiled in the mirror as the wardrobe handed her a yellow masquerade mask. Belle then put on the final touch, a pair of golden gloves. Belle sparkled as she twisted finally turning to the wardrobe to thank her

The wardrobe chuckled and said, "It's what I do."

Belle smiled and turned and walked to the hall

--------------------

Meanwhile, the beast was getting his fur trimmed in his quarters.

"There! You look splendid sire!" Lumiere said, smiling.

Just then, Cogsworth came running in. "Ahem, ahem, you're lady awaits," he said, smiling.

The Beast took a deep breath and straightened his collar as Lumiere and Cogsworth left the room. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Well," he said. "Can't keep Belle waiting." He walked over to the door, but just as he was about to turn the knob... he heard it.

Insolent boy!  
You slave  
of anger  
basking in her  
glory!

Ignorant fool!  
You brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph

The Beast listened, terrified but angered all the same. His grip tightened on the knob but he opened the door swiftly and shook it off slowly.

--------------------

At the Ball, everyone attended and were in bright costumes and masks. The Beast stood at the top of the stairs and saw beautiful Belle...catching his breath.

"Lumiere, look." said Cogsworth, dressed as Napoleon. "Don't they look marvelous?"

"Huh huh my dear friend, indeed." Lumiere smiled, dressed as King Louie.

"I think they'll need some more... suitable music."

Just then, the music began to slow down; into a waltz. Everyone was with ooh and awe. Belle and the Beast danced around graciously as if nothing could stop them.

Mrs. Potts began to sing,

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

"Belle?" asked the Beast. "Are you... happy here with me?"

They stopped and she looked in his eyes. "Yes, very much so." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "More happy then I'd ever been."

"Aww," said Cogsworth. "Isn't that sweet?"

Lumiere smiled and tilted his head smiling. "Aw amore..."

"Yes, indee-" Suddenly, he gasped.

At the height of the activity, a grotesque figure suddenly appeared at the lop of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with a death's head visible on his shoulders, the PHANTOM had come to the party.

Belle gasped at the sight as all the candles blew out. The Beast hid her behind him as the Phantom stared at them.

"Lumiere, Mrs. Potts," silently cried Cogsworth. "It's him... the ghost!"

"Ze phantom that haunts ze castle!" said Lumiere.

All Mrs. Potts could say was, "Oh my!"

Erik descended the stairs; his footsteps like thunderous drums with each step, and his long robe caressed the stairs. He then quietly sang,

Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have returned!

Belle gasped as the Beast hid her more behind himself.

Erik eyed around, looking at all the frightened objects. "Did you not receive my many letters?" he asked, coldly. "I warned you what would happen if you did not release Belle tonight."

"She deserves to stay here if she is happy!" The Beast snarled baring his teeth.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Stay here? With you? I find that amusing." Then, he eyed the Beast closely. "Who could EVER care for a beast?"

"I could!" Belle shouted, revealing herself from the Beast.

"Nonsense! This is all a lie! He doesn't care for you, only for himself. He doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks or says!" Then he smirked. "Which reminds me." Erik then reached into his cloak and pulled out a large manuscript. "A present... for the master." He then threw it at the Beast's feet.

The Beast stared at it worried what it might contain.

Belle and Beast stared at the parchment that laid at the Beast's feet, worried.

"Don't remember? I wrote it for you ten years ago. Sorry it's late." Erik scowled.

The Beast turned his gaze sharply to Erik. "What?"

"It was you Christmas present, but let's just say it fell into the wrong hands."

Belle and the Beast stared in confusion. "What does this have to do with Belle?"

Erik scowled. "You took away my happiness... TWICE!!! And now...I'm taking yours away." Suddenly, he snatched Belle's hand.

The Beast growled with intense anger pulling her away from him and behind himself.

"Don't you see?" He then pulled out a sword from his cloak and pointed it at the Beast's throat.

I am Triumphant!

"No! Beast!" Belle shouted afraid.

Erik looked at Belle. "Why do you defend this...monster?"

Belle grew angry as tears fell down her cheeks. "He's not the monster you are! He's more caring than you'll ever be!!"

Erik took his hand and smacked Belle, causing her to fall to the floor. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN...EVER!!!"

"BELLE!!!" The Beast shouted. He angrily swatted at Erik causing him to fall as well. The Beast fell to Belle's side.

Suddenly, Erik began to laugh. "I told you that one day your anger would get the best of you."

"STOP IT!" Belle shouted. "You're the monster! If you say you love me you'd never do that! The Beast has never struck me!"

Erik stood up and stared at them. Belle noticed a tear go down his cheek. She heard him whisper something. It was too silent for everyone else to hear, but she heard it plain and simple. 'I'm sorry, Belle'.

Belle just looked away as the Beast shielded her. "If she wasn't here right now I'd rip you to pieces and feed you to the wolves!!" The Beast snarled.

Erik slowly put away his sword. "Good, then I'd finally be at peace." He then looked at Belle. "Fine, stay. But when the time comes, he'll throw you out like an old glove into the cold. And you'll have no one to turn to."

The Beast stood up. "You are brainwashing her! I would never hurt her!"

"Oh you will... when the last one falls." He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He opened his hand, and seven rose petals fell to the floor. "Better hurry." He then turned and walked towards the stairway.

The Beast looked at the petals on the floor... then it hit him. The phantom had plucked them off of the rose in the west wing. He now had less time to become human again. He wanted it so badly and he knew Belle would be his only way out.

"What do you mean I'll have no one?" asked Belle. "I'll have my father."

Erik stood silent for a moment. "I highly doubt… that he'll survive."

The Beast couldn't contain his anger anymore. He let out a loud roar and was about to pounce on the phantom.

Suddenly, Erik was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and fire... then he was gone.

The Beast slammed the floor and cursed as Belle fell crying softly.

"What did he mean about my father? What's wrong with him, I need to know. But how?"

The Beast swallowed his anger and turned to her. "My mirror..." he got up and took Belle's hand. "I can show you, come on." Quickly, they ran up he stairs and out of the ballroom, towards the west wing.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter submitted by Rory4.

Her departing footsteps still echoed throughout the dark lair.

Beast looked down at the enchanted rose, unseeing and despondent.

The Phantom's taunting words in the ballroom had proven to be true. In the snapping green lightning that surrounded his magic mirror, Belle had seen a vision of her father falling in the woods. Lost, alone, and coughing. Clearly deathly ill. It had only taken a moment of deep contemplation before he'd known what he had to do. Even aware of what it meant for him, he'd told Belle that she was no longer his prisoner, and free to go to her father. A life time trapped in this cursed form was worth Belle's happiness. He had done the right thing.

Knowing that he'd done that right thing didn't make loosing her any easier to bear.

Beast stumbled out onto the balcony, just as Belle approached the front gates on her horse. He helplessly rested his paws on the marble railing, in an effort to keep himself from collapsing. As he watched her leave, galloping away from him and into the starry night, an image of her laying her head on his chest and the scent of her chestnut hair -- like wild flowers -- darted through his mind. His head thrust back as he let out a grievous roar that tore through his lungs, and thundered up into the stormy indigo sky.

"Now you know how it feels to loose everything," the disembodied voice seemed to be the darkness itself whispering to him.

Beast didn't need to look to know who it really was.

"You're right, I have lost everything," he replied, staring down at the deserted courtyard. "But, you have no idea what you speak of."

"I know exactly what I speak of," hissed Erik. "_I _have lost everything because of you!"

"I've taken nothing from you," mumbled Beast, his reply spiritless.

A scraping chime was all the warning Beast had before he felt the sharp point of Erik's unsheathed sword pressing into his back. He made no move to protect himself.

The masked man was breathing hard with effort to contain his rage. "Take a look at your present."

It was a command.

Beast showed no signs of having heard him. He didn't move from his position on the balcony.

Erick could feel a vein begin to throb in his neck. He shoved the tip of his sword harder into Beast's back, drawing a rivulet of blood that slid lazily down it's twinkling blade. The sight appeased him, but was not nearly enough by far.

"READ IT!" His shout caused the sturdy balcony to vibrate beneath his feet.

Very slowly, Beast reached into his cape where he'd stowed the parchment Erik had thrown at him, and pulled it out. At first he didn't react to the too-familiar musical score he read. A heady fog had wrapped itself around him, and he'd fallen willingly into it's bleak folds. But, then he read the name of the composer beneath the title, and the memories came rushing back with the vivid force of a flash flood.

A young man screaming about wrongs done to him, and clutching a horribly burned face. Old feelings of revulsion, as the younger version of himself ignorantly ignored the injured young man's pleas to see the truth in his claims, and focused only on the fact that some one had _dared_ to bring such a grotesque sight before him. An order to have him thrown out into the streets. Vague flashes of a young boy he'd barely noticed arriving at the castle, wide-eyed and rumored to be immensely talented in the arts. Forte's pupil.

Beast's stomach turned, as he whispered, "No, it can't be…"

And Erik knew he finally, _finally_, knew. He cackled manically, sheathed his sword, and stepped in front of Beast as he backed away in horror, inside.

"Oh, but it is. Hello, _master_." He bowed mockingly.

Shame at himself washed over Beast, as the truth of that night ten years ago filled him. How foolish he had been, how blind and cruel and self-absorbed. How sad that it had taken a curse that transformed him into a beast, to show him what a monster he had been.

He clung to the edges of the table that the rose rested on, drowning in grief and guilt. He raised his wearied head, and looked Erik straight in the eye. Took in the way they sparked and spit raw, animal rage towards him.

And he said, "I'm sorry."

Erik nearly burst out into hysterical laughter. Denial, he had expected. Craved, almost. Remorse was a new and unforeseen tactic. The pain and regret in his voice sounded almost sincere. He was good, but Erik was no longer the gullible young idiot he had once been.

He grabbed the front of Beast's cloak, and brought his face close to his. The creature only looked at him, his blue eyes flat and sad. "Stop putting on a show, it is only you and I now, _master_. I know Belle's finally seen what you truly are, and escaped, just like I said she would…"

If it was possible, Beast's eyes became even sadder. "I let her go."

"Yes, I saw her --" Erik stopped speaking as Beast's words sank in. "You _what_?" He scoffed. "Liar!"

Beast continued as if Erik had not spoken, dazed by the heartbreaking farewell and the events of the past. "Her father…it was the only thing to do."

Erik abruptly tore away from Beast, and turned his back to him, hiding the look on his face. He was gobsmacked. Despite knowing the truth about the nature of this _thing_, he sensed, just _knew_, that Beast was telling the truth. It was something in his demur.

"_You_ let her go? Why would you do that?" His tone was unguardedly confused.

Beast could still feel the touch of Belle's hand to his cheek as she said good-bye. "I had to."

Erik turned and stared at him in reluctant amazement.

"Yes, but _why_?" he hissed, frustrated and impatient for a straight answer. He had to figure out what this monster had to gain by releasing Belle of his own free will. He didn't like feeling like he'd missed something.

Beast's voice was haunted as he confessed the truth out loud, for the first time. "Because, I love her."

Erik charged Beast without any warning, and slammed him against a wall, his face once again contorted in rage. Beast barely reacted. "Liar! You are not _capable_ of loving, do not know the definition of the word! _I_ am the one that loves her, the one that wants what's best for her! You only wanted her to restore your humanity!"

Beast didn't reply. Erik continued to rant.

"After you were changed, I _vowed_ I would keep you from getting that second chance the enchantress thought you deserved. You didn't deserve it, after what you had done to me! And that's only further proven after what you did to Belle!"

"I am more sorry than you can comprehend, for the way I treated you," Beast's tone oozed sorrow.

Erik tore away from Beast. "Do not apologize to me again, you fifthly animal! You did not love her, you brainwashed _her_ into caring for _you_!"

"She is the one that changed me," Beast's reply was full of bittersweet longing.

Erik began to pace. This subdued creature was nothing like the one he'd encountered in the ball room only a short while ago. Nothing like the one he'd been craving to destroy all these years. It was _more_ than just his deadened demur. He seemed almost…human. Could such a monster truly change, as he claimed? He paused to consider Beast, as lightning began to flash and the clouds burst open to unleash a torrent of fat rain drops. He was once again hunched over the enchanted rose, simply watching as more of it's petals began to fall. He looked…resigned.

The enchantress had been right. He _was_ capable of changing. Erik's heart began to pound.

Abruptly he was consumed by a cloud of smoke and flames, and Beast didn't even notice when he was finally alone in the room. He just continued to stare at the enchantress's rose, as it slowly died.

Erik stumbled through his lair, desperate to reach his magic wall mirror. When finally he stood in front of it, he stared at himself for a long moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut, as he desperately requested, "Show me Belle!"

When he opened his eyes again, it was to an image of Belle dabbing at her father's forehead with a damp cloth, and smiling gently as the old man opened his eyes. He brushed his finger tips over her beautiful face. What had he done, in his blind thirst for revenge, to this young woman he claimed to love? At what point had he turned into the very thing he'd sworn vengeance on?

He had been the one manipulating Belle's mind, terrorizing her with his plot to sabotage the enchantress's good will. The creature had been the one trying to save her, from nearly the very beginning. The role reversals were making his head spin.

He was the only monster left in this castle.

__

Masquerade,  
paper faces of parade  
masquerade  
hide your face  
so the world will never find you

Belle, I love you

He spun away from the mirror, unable to look at Belle anymore, and covered his ears to block out the lyrical sound of her voice. It was too much. Too much!

__

You alone can make my song take flight  
Its over now, the music of the night.

He turned back to the wall mirror, teeth gritted and heart breaking, then raised his fist and brought it smashing down into the spellbound glass, shattering it into millions of tiny shards that winked like stars as they flew through the air, and tinkled as they disjointedly

hit the floor, composing a fractured melody.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by Rory4.**

Life was cruel. The entire purpose for his existence over these past years was now forever gone, and all he had to show for his efforts was a ruined face and a tortured heart. Erik lay there on the floor of his lair, huddling himself in shame. When had his quest for vengeance left him so blind? _When_?

Just then, he heard a loud pounding coming from the surface. He sat up and tilted his head, listening intently as he tried to locate from where in the castle the incessant pounding was coming from. No one beside Belle and her father had visited this castle in a very long time, so it had to be one of those damned enchanted objects making a ruckus above stairs...he stopped his thoughts short. Now he heard shouting. The voices were unfamiliar to him, and numerous.

"Something's wrong," he thought. He then hopped onto his boat and rowed out of his lair.

--

Back on the surface, the villagers from the nearby village were hammering away at the front doors with a large cut down tree. Gaston, the most muscular of the group, was leading them. "Put your backs into it, men!" He shouted over the loud noise, not lifting a finger to help his fellow villagers, though they were here at his prompting.

At last, they burst through the doors. All seemed quiet as they slowly entered. Cautiously and a bit optimistically, the group of men stepped further into the dark and dreary castle. It seemed there would be no obstacles in their path to reaching the Beast that threatened their village and families.

That's when all hell broke loose. Several objects appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the villagers.

Gaston skillfully made his way through the sudden chaos, and made his way, unnoticed, above stairs, where he was sure the Beast waited. How he could not wait to hang the despicable creature's head up on his wall, and have yet another great feat to brag about over ale.

Back down with the battle, Lefou, Gaston's lackey, saw something black flash by upstairs.

Had that perhaps been the Beast? he wondered. A plot began to form in his mind. He looked around him and tried to spot Gaston amid the attacking house furniture and pitiful villagers, and was not surprised when he did not find him. Of course he had snuck off to defeat the Beast all on his own, so he could take all the credit! Well, if he was right and the shadow he'd just seen had been the creature they were all here to kill, maybe that meant that Gaston had not yet found him. Maybe that meant that Lefou would have the chance to get to the Beast before him, and take all the recognition for saving the village himself. He would be famous!

Lefou took his chance and ran up the stairs, chasing the shadow. Soon, he found himself up in the rafters of the castle. Squinting his eyes so he could see as they tried to get used to the darkness, he began to search for the Beast.

Just then, another shadow wooshed by him. He quickly turned to see a tall figure wearing a tuxedo, black gloves, and a white mask covering half of his face. He gave a menacing glare at the small Lefou.

Lefou backed away from the strange man in surprise. This was not the Beast he had seen in the image of the mirror! This was a ghost!

The look in the ghost's eyes sent chills down his spine, and caused goose pimples to rise on his arms. He saw death in those eyes…

Suddenly, the ghost began to leap towards him. Lefou let out a terrified shriek, and attempted a mad leap away from the figure rapidly coming towards him. But the figure just kept coming towards him, hiding himself in the shadows. Who was this ghost of the shadows? He seemed to be an extension of the darkness itself.

Lefou thought frantically as the figure once again disappeared from his sight.

Was there any way to escape? He had to find a way! Suddenly, the figure was in front of him again. "W-Who are you?!" Lefou cried. The figure just grabbed his collar and began to choke him. Lefou began to gag, and grabbed at the ghost's impossibly unyielding hands, trying desperately to let air into his lungs once more.

Just then, the ghost tied a noose to Lefou's neck and began to tighten its grip. Lefou's eyes widened and he curled his fingers around the rope, wildly pulling and clawing at it in an attempt to get it away from his neck. His fingernails dug into his flesh and soon he felt a warm, wet slickness under his fingertips. His own blood.

Then the ghost held him up over a railing and dropped him. Lefou had no time to scream before his neck was abruptly broken by his noose, with a sick and wet _snap_.

Everyone who was fighting stopped and looked up in horror at the frightening sight.

Lefou dangled above them all like a child's lifeless rag doll, swinging back and forth in the air like the pendulum of a clock.

The objects knew exactly who it was that committed the dark deed…The Phantom.

Erik looked down to see the villagers' horrified looks on their faces. He then waved his cape, and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

****

A/N: Chapter co-written by Rory4

Gaston searched through all the rooms of the castle, looking for the beast. Finally, he headed towards the West Wing, the only part of the castle he'd yet to explore. He readied his bow and arrow. The Beast had to be here. Slowly he opened the door, and there it was.

Slowly, every inch the hunter as he moved, he stepped towards the creature. The Beast was hung over on the table that held the rose.

Gaston's eyes were drawn towards the strangely glowing flower, but years of stalking prey had taught him discipline when it came to distractions. As soon as he saw the rose, his eyes were back on the Beast, his body tensed and ready to strike. What a perfect opportunity to strike, while the thing was distracted! This would be simple!

The Beast turned around and saw Gaston. But he just looked sad and turned back to the rose.

He no longer cared what happened to him. Soon, he would die anyway. When the last petal fell from his rose. There were only a few petals left, and they were slowly dying, one by one. Beast did not care who this man was. If he'd come to gawk at the monster, let him. It no longer mattered who saw him.

Gaston pulled back his arrow and fired.

The arrow struck the Beast, and he let out a surprised roar. Suddenly, Gaston crashed into him, causing them both to crash through a window and onto the balcony outside, where a blizzard was taking place.

Gaston then ran up and kicked the beast in the chest. "Get up!" he shouted.

The Beast only looked at him with sad blue eyes, and did not move. He was empty.

"Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Gaston stared down at Beast, rage rushing through his veins. _Why would he not fight back_? Did this creature think it was too _good_ to be killed by his hands? Quickly, he shook off the thought and grabbed one of the stone pillars jutting out and broke it off to use it as a club. It was time to end this.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from below, "No!"

The Beast looked down into the court yard and his eyes widened when he saw Belle standing the front entrance to the castle with her father. "Belle," he said, weakly.

"No, Gaston, don't!" She shouted again

Gaston raised the club above his head, but suddenly, he felt a hard kick to his back which caused him to fall forward onto his face. He cried out in outrage as he felt the stone scrape against his unmarred skin. Whoever had done this to him would soon be dead along with that disgusting creature, he silently vowed to himself, seething as he picked himself up off the ground. He turned around to see Erik standing in front of him, looking menacing as he tightly gripped his sheathed sword.

"Erik," Belle said to herself in awe. She'd gotten here just in time to see Erik save Beast's life. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest. She'd almost lost Beast...And Erik had just turned Gaston's rage onto himself.

Gaston stood and turned to face the featureless dark shadow before him. He hadn't sensed this man coming. He moved like a ghost. Well, soon he would be a true ghost! Teeth gritted, he lunged towards Erik without any warning.

Suddenly, Erik moved out of the way, unsheathed his sword and slashed Gaston's chest.

Gaston back tossed his head, up towards the starless night sky, and howled in rage.

"You are not welcome here," Erik said in a low voice.

Gaston held a hand to the wound on his abdomen, and glared at Erik. "Oh, but I think I've a right to be here! After all, as long as this terrible Beast is roaming free, my village is in grave danger," he smiled manically at Erik. "Cannot have that now, can we?"

"Grave danger? I don't believe that is the reason you came here to kill him."

"But, of course it is! Killing vermin is what I do for a living!" Gaston replied.

"Me thinks the hunter is jealous of the Beast." Erik chuckled. "Admit it."

"Me, jealous? Of a brainless beast? You amuse me!" Gaston let out a humorless chuckle.

"A man amused by a ghost, I'm flattered." He then pointed his sword at Gaston. "Now, I give you a fair warning. Leave this place, or die."

Gaston pulled his own sword from it's sheath, and pointed it towards Erik, silently declaring a challenge. "I will not be the one to die this night!" With that, he swung his sword at his opponent, aiming for his neck, trying for a killing blow.

Erik quickly blocked the blow with his sword. Soon, the two were engaged in a duel to the death. All the beast could do was watch.

Gaston parried another of Erik's attacks, sweat beading his large brow, and his loose hair sticking to his neck, and falling over his eyes. He hit back, and his sword clanged deafeningly against Erik's.

Erik then kicked Gaston in the stomach. Gaston's breath burst out his lungs at the blow, and he hunched forward in an effort to breathe again. Erick then punched Gaston clear in the jaw. Unable to deflect the blow, Gaston's head snapped to the side. Within seconds he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Come on, make this interesting for me," Erik said.

Gaston growled and leapt to his feet. He swung his sword towards Erik's head.

Erik moved his head out of the way, but in doing so, had his arm sliced by the sword. He grabbed his wound and clutched it tight as blood seeped through his fingers.

Gaston took the opening that gave him and shoved the tip of his sword towards Erik's abdomen, intending to gut him and be done with it.

Just as Gaston's sword was about to strike the lethal blow, a loud roar, like a clap of thunder, suddenly boomed up into the gray skies and a giant claw knocked his sword out of his hand.

Erik looked up to see that it was the Beast.

The Beast's heavy breath swirled around him in the cold air like smoke, and he crouched down on all fours, teeth gritted, as he growled menacingly at Gaston.

Erik then too the chance to get out of the way, but he still wasn't finished with the hunter.

Gaston's eyes widened slightly as he, the hunter, suddenly became the hunted. His own prey now stalked towards him, clearly intent on his demise. And his sword was too far away, lying discarded, almost teasingly, on the ground a few feet from him. Quickly, he grabbed the pillar that he had broken off and started swinging it at the Beast.

The two were suddenly locked in a bizarre dance as Beast dodged and weaved around every one of Gaston's frantic blows.

Growing tired quickly of the game, Beast took his own swipe at Gaston's head, with his claw that was at least ten times the human's size.

But Gaston blocked the blow with his club. And so the dance continued, with blocked strikes and counters, and rapidly complex footing as the fight went on.

Beast observed Gaston as they fought, trying to figure out his weakness. The man was clearly smaller than he was, puny compared to him, really, and he could easily be overpowered if his fighting weren't so skilled. He didn't have anymore time to contemplate a possible weakness, as one of Gaston's attacks hit him squarely in the jaw.

Gaston gave out a triumphant laugh as Beast lay immobile and silent on the ground. Just as Gaston was about to execute the finishing blow on the Beast, Erik ran up and draped his cape over the hunter, blinding him from the beast. Gaston flailed about under the cloak in surprise, shouting in frustration.

When Gaston flung the cape off of him, he saw Erik staring at him, and the Beast was gone. Erik simply reached down and put his cape back on.

Gaston simply growled and charged at Erik, swinging his club.

Luckily, Erik disappeared, causing Gaston to smash off the head of a gargoyle instead.

Gaston whirled around every which way looking for Erik in the darkness, blue eyes wide and wild with fury and fingers white where he tightly clutched the club in his fists. "Come on out and fight!" he shouted. A crack of lightning was his reply.

Gaston walked towards the rows of gargoyles, searching for this mystery man. Suddenly, he heard a low voice singing,

__

In all your fantasies, you never see  
That man and mystery, would be in me  
And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind

A chill slid down Gaston's spine, and he did his best to ignore it. It was as if the darkness around him was singing, but he refused to be mislead. His opponent was taunting him, he told himself. There were no such things as ghosts..."Were you both in love with her?" he said. "Do you honestly think she'd want any of you, when she could have someone like me?!"

Gaston was answered with a maniacal laugh.

"What is so funny?!"

"Someone like you?" asked Erik from what seemed like everywhere. "An arrogant, selfish, brutish fool who only loves one's beauty and not one's self? You _did_ come here out of jealousy!"

"I've no need to be jealous!"

"Oh but you are. Don't try to hide it, you're only fooling yourself."

"Enough!" Shouted Gaston, beginning to unravel. "Come out and fight me with weapons, ghost! Or are you a coward? Know I'll best you, do you?!"

"Belle will never love you. For behind your muscular facade, you are nothing but an ugly, fat, despicable troll!"

Erik walked out from the shadows, right behind Gaston. "Boo!" He hissed into Gaston's ear, and Gaston whirled around. Seeing Erik, he smiled. He made to raise his club and take a swing at the man, but instead struck out with his free arm, beefy fist aiming straight for Erik's jaw. The blow hit Erik, causing his mask to fly off his face as he fell to the ground. Erik was face flat on the ground, no one could see it.

Gaston stood triumphantly over Erik, grinning. Erik tried to get up, covering his face, but Gaston kicked him in the stomach. "Stay down there where you belong," Gaston growled, high from the upper hand he had.

Erik began to cough. "Bastard."

Gaston laughed. "I told you I would best you, ghost!"

Erik slowly got up, staggering and with his hand still covering his face.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" Gaston asked.

Erik said nothing. He just stood there, catching his breath.

Gaston raised his club. "Fine, then. If you will not surrender, you shall die. Belle is mine!"

Just then, Erik's blood began to boil at those words. His eyes narrowed and he began to growl. "Belle...belongs...to no one!!" Suddenly, he removed his hand, revealing his hideous, scarred face, as lightning flashed. He yelled his anger out at Gaston.

Gaston dropped his club as he drew back from Erik in terror and disgust.

Erik then grabbed Gaston's collar and drew him close to his face. "Take a good long gawk at it Gaston. Hideous, isn't it? It's people like you that forge the mask that hides this face. It is the face of betrayal, the face of injustice, the face of revenge!!" Erik suddenly swung Gaston over the edge of the roof as another lightning bolt flashed.

Gaston screamed in utter terror, as he dangled there. He clutched at Erik, legs flailing beneath him, trying to find purchase that wasn't there. "Let me go, let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" he desperately and pathetically pleaded with Erik.

The red, raw grooves of Erik's unmasked face were contorted in pure, undiluted hate as he stared down menacingly at Gaston. His right eye was wreathed in puffy, drooping, mottled flesh that closely resembled dried, melted candle wax. The large scar covered nearly the entire upper half of his face, leaving him with only half a terribly singed eyebrow as it trailed up into his hair line. The shadows of the night emphasized the hollows between the ridges of distorted skin, making it seem like he had deep, boneless holes in random places. He truly looked like something from a living nightmare as he continued to glower at his opponent, letting Gaston simply dangle there over the ledge, pleading for mercy. Ever so slowly, the fire in his eyes began to dim. It would be so easy to loosen his grip and let this disgusting pig fall to his death. So easy, and yet he found himself hesitating...If he dropped Gaston, it would only prove more of how much of a monster he was. He was quiet for a long time until he said, "Very well, I shall spare you, on one condition."

"A-Anything," Gaston stuttered.

"You leave this place, leave Belle with the Beast, and never come back."

Gaston bobbed his head up and down rapidly. "O-Of course. You have my word! Just let me go!"

"Good." Then Erik pulled Gaston up to his face. "Now get out!" He then threw Gaston away from him. He turned to see the Beast standing at the side with his mask in his hands. They stared at one another for a long moment. Erik nodded at the Beast. "Master."

Beast took a step towards him, holding the mask out towards him. His eyes were full of respect and thanks. He nodded his head in return. "Sir."

Erik then took the mask and placed it over his scar.

"Beast!" Came Belle's voice from the top Balcony.

Beast whirled around at the sound of his beloved's voice, and he looked up to see her holding a hand out for him. He smiled, and began to climb up to her, reaching a claw towards her.

Erik climbed up beside him, taking Belle's hand. Belle then helped him up onto the balcony. "Belle," Erik said. "Forgive me for everything that I have done."

Belle smiled softly up at him, and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "You're forgiven. Thank you for what you did. I will never forget it."

He then took her hand. "Belle, I love you, but you are not mine." He then took the Beast's hand and clasped it onto Belle's.

Belle's eyes shone with tears as she heard Erik's words. She then looked down at her hand clasped in Beast's paw, and her heart warmed. Her eyes slowly trailed up to his face, and when their eyes met she stopped breathing, as they stared passionately at each other.

Suddenly, the Beast gave out an anguished roar.

Belle looked down in alarm, just in time to see Gaston pulling a dagger out of Beast's back, a sick grin on his deceivingly beautiful face. She cried out in shock.

Erik saw this as well, and was furious. Suddenly, he leapt onto Gaston, causing both of them to fall off the castle.

"Erik!" Belle shouted, as she watched them fall with wide eyes. She started to look around frantically for a sign of her masked friend, but a pained groan brought her attention abruptly back to her love. He looked so weak! Now in tears, she helped the injured Beast up onto the balcony, where he laid down on the floor, in too much pain to stand.

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth came rushing out from the West Wing just as Beast sank to the balcony floor, cradled in Belle's arms. Breathing heavily from the mad dash from below stairs where they'd triumphed over the invaders, they froze in their tracks and gasped at the sight of their master so weak. The high from their victory dissipated abruptly, and their faces contorted into masks of utter shock.

Thunder bellowed through the sky, and the rain continued to pour.

Beast struggled to stay conscious as he lay there with eyes closed, lingering somewhere between life and death. The temptation of total oblivion was tempting him with it's strong and quiet pull, whispering promises to end his suffering in his ear. The gentle touch of Belle's hand to his cheek pushed back the overwhelming darkness, reaching for him and bringing forth the light. He struggled against the weight pushing him down, and lifted his head and opened drowsy eyes to look at the woman he loved. His breaths were sluggish and shallow. It hurt to take the air into his lungs, and let it out again. However, the need to talk to her; to hear her voice reply, overrode any pain.

"Yo-You came back," he rasped, his gaze bright but slightly unfocused.

Belle leaned towards him, her dark stare intense. "Of _course_ I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh, this is all my fault!" Her voice broke and she desperately threw her arms around him, as if she could ward off the inevitable if she just held him close. "If only I'd gotten here sooner..."

"May-Maybe it's better this way..." He replied, thinking of all he'd put her through, of all the things he'd ever done, and how now she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life with a great, terrible monster. How without him, she could live a normal, happy life, and without her he wouldn't have to live.

Belle rested her fingers over his mouth to stop his words and their meaning, feeling his short, hot breaths on her wet skin. "Don't talk like that! You'll be all right. We're together now," She straightened his cravat and smoothed down his clothes to calm herself, trying to reassure him. She touched him everywhere she could, in an effort to comfort them both and keep him with her. Her fingers brushed his forehead, her hands cupped his face between them. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Beast heard the rising, frantic fear in her voice, and brought his paw up to cup her cheek, entwining his claws in her hair. He felt her turn her face into his touch, and both her hands come up to hold him closer. His eyes glistened with solace as he absorbed her every feature, committed every inch of her to his memory. She was a sight he'd never thought he'd see again, and thankfulness and joy hummed through his veins as it slowly became harder and harder to breathe, to stay awake, to see her or to feel the downpour lashing down on his face. He gently stroked his thumb against her chilled skin.

"At least I got to see you...one...last...time." The words were said between heavy gasps for air, and stole the last ounce of his energy. Belle's face blurred to nothing, and the weight in his limbs pressed down harder, becoming too strong for him to fight against. Oblivion slowly slithered in around him, and he felt his life seep gently out of his body. He was exhausted, so he finally let himself fall to sleep. Then there was nothing.

Belle closed her eyes and hid in the feel of Beast's touch on her face, but they flew open in horror when she felt his paw go slack in her grasp. Her hands flew to her mouth, as his eyes rolled back and closed, and his head lolled to the side. His paw dropped to the ground, still. She shook her head in denial as tears started well and burn in her eyes. This _couldn't_ be happening!

She laid her hands on his chest. "No! No!" Her fingers curled and fisted in his cloak, and she tugged at it in anguish. "Please! Please! Please, don't leave me!" A thick lump lodged itself in her throat, and a sob tore it's way through her chest as she buried her face against his body. "I love you," she whispered, finally saying the words she'd been wanting to speak out loud for so long. Unable to speak anymore as a single tear escaped and slid down her cheek, she began to cry, helpless to do anything else. Loss and hopelessness echoed forlornly through her hollow, stiff body. Erik had died for nothing. They were both gone now. Dead. Forever.

The three enchanted objects looked on in sorrow, and then turned around just in time to watch the very last rose petal fall. They looked down at the floor, despair clouding their eyes, and as a tear slid down Mrs. Potts cheek, Cogsworth put an arm around her. Their master had finally learned to love, but the spell would never be broken. He was gone. Their young master -- the one that they had always loved despite his being cruel and frightening -- was dead, and even in death he would remain cursed, like they would now for all eternity.

Belle didn't notice the passing of time, or the lightning that flashed with the rain that wouldn't stop falling. She had cost two men their lives tonight. If Gaston hadn't been so obsessed with her, he'd never have had a reason to come to this castle, to harm the people inside it. Erik and Beast would still be here. Now, she would never see them again. Now, Erik would never have a chance to live in peace, after so many years of unrest. Now, she would never have a wedding with Beast, never get to spend her life with him. Never feel his arms around her again as they danced, throw snowballs at him on a silent winter morning, or read to him in the drawing room by the fire...

Her distraught sob blended with a sudden clap of thunder, and she clung to him tighter.

At first, no one noticed when the beam of bright pink light fell from the sky. Then another came. And another. Soon, the rain was replaced almost entirely with these falling beams of sparkling light, much like falling stars. Through her daze, Belle finally realized what was happening, and the surprise stopped her tears. She looked around, wide-eyed, as they continued to fall, causing the floor around Beast to twinkle in flecks of blue and pink. Then, as if lifted up by an invisible pair of arms, Beast's body began to rise into the air. Stunned, she began to back away as a wispy fog -- like smoke -- enshrouded him. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth, all as stunned as Belle, watched this sight with something akin to hopeful anticipation in their eyes.

Beast was lifted further up into the air, and his body began to slowly turn around and around.

A strong, magically charged wind blew through Belle's hair as she weakly got to her feet to watch what was happening, and she absently brushed a few strands from her eyes, her face pale and blank with shock. Suddenly, Beast's body twitched and was enveloped in a cloud of golden light. Another gust of wind blew, and he became wrapped in his cloak.

Belle's hand flew to her cheek, and she stepped even further away from Beast when a forepaw was thrust out into the sky, and began to glow as the fur and claws shifted and changed to a man's long fingers, and human flesh. Then a hind paw emerged and became a foot. Finally, the ethereal light came to hallow his face, and the wind blew violently through his fur, changing it into ginger-colored hair that whipped around what was clearly becoming a man's beautiful face, as horns and fangs disappeared as if they'd never been there in the first place. The golden light finally burst from within him in brilliant beams, and vanished.

Gradually, his body descended and was laid once again on the floor.

As everything went quiet, Belle tentifly took a step towards him as the fog dispersed, and reached out to touch him. She jerked her hand back, startled, when he began to move. On her guard, she watched as he slowly got to his feet, back to her, and held out his hands, obviously examining them. Then he whirled around to face her, and she stopped breathing. Could it be...? Brow creased, she stared at this strange, beautiful man in wonderment.

"Belle," he said with an excited breath, hands touching his chest as if to make sure he were real. "It's me!"

Her heart jolted when they both took a step forward at the same time, and he took one of her hands in both of his. She let him keep the hand, as she took in his brilliant smile and wild hair. Cocking her head to the side, she considered him. Her dark eyes examined his every feature thoroughly, a little unsure and hardly daring to believe. She took a bit of his russet hair in her free hand, and ran her fingers over the tangled lock a few times. He looked nothing like...

She stopped.

Belle's eyes came up to meet his, and she instantly knew. They were the same. While everything about him was different, his royal blue eyes were the very same ones she'd been looking into since the very first day she'd stumbled into his enchanted castle to save her father.

"It _is_ you!" She beamed up at him, and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, her voice husky with awe.

The prince didn't reply, but smiled down at her tenderly, sliding his hand up her arm, as he came to run the backs of his knuckles over her chestnut hair. She shivered. Her hand slowly slipped from his cheek, coming down to rest against his chest, as he brought his hand down to cradle the back of her neck. Eyes locked together, they gravitated towards each other for a kiss, as if pulled by an invisible thread. As soon as their eyes closed and their lips touched, a strong wind pushed them closer together and Belle flung her arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened. Lost to all sight and sound, the pair didn't notice the thin blue light that swirled around them, and then shot up into the dark sky, exploding in a display of colorful fireworks.

The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a clear blue sky and a quickly transforming castle, with gargoyles turning into cherubs and gray stone becoming white. When Belle and the prince finally pulled away, they held each other and watched as golden fairy dust rained down upon them, turning everything it touched back to it's original beauty.

The three objects came running out onto the balcony, and in a tornado of blue light, they became human. The prince stepped away from Belle to put his hands on the shoulders of a tall and skinny man with a pony tail, the first to transform.

"Lumiere!" He breathed.

Next to him, a short and round man with a mustache popped up. The prince threw an arm around his neck and hugged him. "Cogsworth!"

In front of him, a small woman dressed in pink and white appeared. He pulled the hat laying askew on her head away from her eyes, beaming, his heart pounding with excitement and his voice rising in joy. "Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" He hugged all three to him, and they grinned.

The sound of a dog barking caught their attention, and they looked just in time to see Chip riding in on Footstool.

"Mama! Mama!" He shouted, and suddenly he and Footstool became enveloped in the same sparkling light as everyone else, transforming back into boy and dog.

Mrs. Potts laughed and swung her son up into her arms. "Oh, my goodness!"

"It is a miracle!" Lumiere whooped, elated.

Filled with an intoxicating happiness, the prince turned and grabbed Belle around the waist, swinging her around in the air, reveling in the sound of her carefree laughter.

--

Days later, the prince and Belle were married in front of the entire village of Molyneaux. Afterwards, they threw a ball as both a wedding reception, and in celebration of the broken spell. Waltzing while the whole kingdom looked on, the couple truly looked meant for each other in the grand, layered golden gown and the deep blue suit.

Lumiere watched them dance with a delighted look on his face. He sighed wistfully. "Ah, l'amour."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the former feather duster approaching him. When she reached him, the dark-haired woman tickled his chin with her duster, and gave him a sultry look over her shoulder before walking away. A stupid, rakish smile broke out across his face and with a laugh he started to chase after the maid he'd been dallying with for years, but was stopped, unfortunately, by Cogsworth. Lumiere frowned forlornly as the other man shook his hand, his gaze lingering on his beau until she was out of sight.

"Well, Lumiere, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

Lumiere looked down at Cogsworth and smiled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell."

Cogsworth laughed dismissively, and poked Lumiere in the chest. "I beg your pardon, old friend, but I _believe_ I told you."

Lumiere responded by pinching Cogsworth's cheek. "No, you didn't. I told you."

Cogsworth's face contorted in rage, and he put his hands on his hips, then bumped Lumiere with his round belly for good measure, making the taller man stumble backwards a few steps. "You most certainly did _not_,you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

Lumiere glared at him, and raised his fists, ready to battle. "En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!"

Searching around for a weapon, Lumiere looked down and pulled out one of his gloves. He promptly slapped Cogsworth across the face with it. For a second, the shorter man looked surprised, and then a murderous scowl darkened his features, and he rushed at Lumiere, fists flying. They began to wrestle, and fell gracefully to the floor with a loud _thump, _locked in a duel.

From across the room, Belle laughed at the sight of her friend's antics, and turned back to the trio of blonde triplets she knew from the village. Needing a break from dancing, she and the prince had decided to circulate around the room for a little while, greeting their guests. What luck that she'd come upon these women! She smiled at them politely, internally rolling her eyes as they went on about how horrible Gaston had been, and how shocking it was, what he'd done! When they started to gush over how _handsome_ her prince was, Belle finally _did_ roll her eyes, but they didn't seem to notice. They would never change, would they? Even when they were little girls, they'd probably been as fickle as...

Her thoughts drifted off, and her brow furrowed as she spotted something she hadn't noticed earlier, laying on the table where the wedding presents were being kept. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

"Excuse me," she said absently to her companions, pushing past them and making her way through a large group of people to get to the table. As she got closer, music from the orchestra and chatting voices reached her ears as if from a distance. When she finally arrived at her destination, she reached forward with a shaking hand and picked up the single rose. Her eyes filled with tears as she fingered the black ribbon tied around it's stem. She turned around and looked about the ballroom for the person that could have left it, but deep in her heart she knew she would not find such a person. Not wanting anyone to see the tears about to well-over in her eyes, she once again turned her back to the crowds. She pressed the flower to her chest, as if embracing it, and closed her eyes in thanks. She let out a sharp breath that could have been a sob or laugh of elation. Erik was alive! Erik...

A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Belle, are you all right?"

Belle nodded her head, and turned to her prince. "I'm fine! Look!" She held the rose out to him.

His face paled with shock, as he stared down at the flower, and slowly realized what it meant. His blue eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between her and the rose, clearly dumbstruck. After a moment, the prince regained his senses and took it from her. "He's alive," he breathed.

Belle nodded, her eyes glistening. "He is!"

Suddenly, the prince let out a jovial laugh and gathered her in his arms, twirling her clear, and elaborately across the ballroom. His enthusiasm was contagious, and when he dipped her as they whirled past her father, Mrs. Potts and Chip, she threw her head back and smiled.

Maurice dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief, happiness and a tinge of sadness welling in his chest as he watched his little girl in the arms of her husband. He was so proud of her!

From his mother's arms, Chip watched and considered the couple as they danced. "Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?"

Mrs. Potts smiled fondly at the pair. "Of course, my dear. Of course."

This news overjoyed Chip, and he smiled. But, then another worry caused his small brow to wrinkle in puzzlement. "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Maurice chuckled heartily at the boy's comment, and Mrs. Potts looked at her son in surprise before hugging him to her and laughing herself.

Belle could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't truly care. She looked into her prince's eyes and saw no one else, and he stared back down at her, amazed that this was all really happening.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, resting his cheek against hers. "I love you."

Belle pulled back to look up at him, her eyes shining. They grinned goofily at each other, and took another turn about the ballroom, happy to stay right where they were for the rest of their lives.

Far beneath the castle, beautiful, hypnotizing music echoed throughout a hidden lair. The phantom sat as his organ, his long fingers gliding flawlessly over the keys with easy passion. A thousand lit candles surrounded him, twinkling in the dimness like stars, as his smooth, deep voice sang out a sweet song that he'd just finished writing. Erik closed his eyes, loosing himself in the music. His mask lay at his side, waiting.

__

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast...

From somewhere in the castle, Belle and the prince swore that they could hear a song completely separate from the one the orchestra was currently playing. That was the one they danced to.

__

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast...


End file.
